Secret of moonacre: a princess and a bird boy
by Linteglamwen
Summary: set after the events of the movie, Maria and Robin get to know each other beter now the curse has been lifted
1. Chapter 1

Set after the events of the movie

Everyone stood gazing at the unicorn and Wrolf. After a few moments, the unicorn turned and trotted of the cliff, disappearing in a flash of light. Wrolf slowly turned back in its familiar dogform and happily walked over to stand next to Maria. She smiled and petted his head.

Uncle Benjamin spook up "Perhaps it is best if we were to return home, it has been a tiring night." "I agree" answered Loveday. "Besides it had been ages since I have been home", she continued, smiling at her father. "Well then, let us be off then." Coeur Denoir smiled back at his long lost daughter, "however I would like to extend an invitation to you, Benjamin and your family, to join us for dinner tomorrow." Lovedays smile brightened even more. "Very well, I except your invitation on behalf of me and my family" Uncle Benjamin answered hesitantly, not used to kindness from a Denoir. "But we must go now for I fear that Maria is going to collapse of fatigue if we stay out any longer" Miss Heliotrope butted in. "No I am not, I am perfectly fine", Maria indignantly cried but her pale face told the truth. Robin smirked "Can't stand the idea of leaving me princess? I am flattered." "You wish, bird boy" Maria exclaimed, blushing furiously while the others laughed.

Everyone bid their farewells and turned to leave to their respective home. Maria was biting her lip, whilst looking at Robins retreating back. "Robin, wait!" she exclaimed. Robin turned around, surprised to see Maria running up to him. "What's wrong princess?" He wanted to say more but was caught off by Maria placing her hands on his shoulders. She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for listening to me and helping me. I could not have done this without you" she whispered blushing and turned back to ran after her uncle who stood waiting with an amused expression on his face. Robin remained glued to his spot, with wide eyes whilst lightly touching his cheek were she kissed him. "You're welcome," he mumbled.

The next day, Maria slept in and woke up well after lunch. She rushed to get dressed and ran downstairs. "Sorry, I am late" she exclaimed whilst entering the dinning room. Her uncle laughed, "No need to apologise. I gave miss Heliotrope express orders not to wake you. After all, you had quite a trying day yesterday." Digweed suddenly appeared with a plate of deliciously smelling food. "Marmaduke predicted you would be up by now and has kept some food heated for you, miss". "Thank you Digweed, and give my thanks to Marmaduke for me" Maria smiled and promptly started eating.

"Now Maria, you still have some explaining to do about what exactly happened yesterday," Uncle Benjamin stated firm. Maria told him the entire story, starting from her arrival at Moonacre until yesterday. Uncle Benjamin listened quietly, only showing expressions of concern and horror during her story. "Perhaps it was not a good idea to venture to the Denoir castle", he muttered darkly, now fully understanding what they tried to do to Maria. "No uncle, you mustn't think like that", Maria calmly stated, "What happened is now in the past and if we and rest of the valley wants to move forward from the curse, we have to forgive and forget. We cannot keep on holding a grudge, which was what started this in the first place. Robin eventually believed me and helped me to get rid of the curse and he is a Denoir. We just have to believe they all can change, like he did." And Maria added cheekily, "Besides if we wouldn't visit the castle tonight, when were you planning on meeting Loveday?" Uncle Benjamin smiled, "You are right about that. We will see how the Denoirs act tonight"

* * *

This is my first time writing, so any constructive critisme will be much appreciated :-) English is also not my native language so if I made any mistakes, please point them out to me so I can fix them. Hope you like the story so far :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Maria was excused from any lessons that day, miss Heliotrope decided, mindful of the tiring events of the day before. Besides, she also wanted to discuss some matters concerning their marriage with Digweed. So Maria had the day off, thinking about what happened and wondering about their reception at the Denoir castle.  
She missed Serena, since she had to set her loose in the woods after she used the trap to lure Robin to her. She laughed, remembering Robin hanging upside down in her trap. What a sight that had been and how good it had felt seeing him like that after everything he did and said to her. But luckily she got to see a different side of him after she had him convinced to help her. She wondered if perhaps, now that the curse had been lifted, they could become friends and maybe, just maybe he could show her around the forest. She'd have to remember to ask him later this evening.

Eventually it was time to start preparing for dinner at the Denoircastle. She wore one of Loveday's dresses, a beautifull forest green velvet dress. Uncle Benjamin and Maria got in the carriage and Digweed mounted the driver's seat. Marmaduke, Miss Heliotrope and Wrolfe waved them off. They were going to stay in the manor. Digweed also was to return after dropping them off. The ride to the Denoir castle was mostly silent. The occupants of the carriage were nervous about their impending arrival. Uncle Benjamin was nervous about seeing Loveday again, and on (previously) enemy territory. Maria was hoping her visit would be somewhat better than her last, seeing she ended up in the dungeons.

When they arrived at the gate, they were immediately given access to the courtyard, where their hosts stood waiting. Coeur Denoir looked nervous as well but Loveday looked radiant, beaming with happiness. Robin was nowhere in sight. Maria felt slightly disappointed at that. When they exited the carriage, Coeur Denoir immediately approached uncle Benjamin. "Welcome to the home of the Denoirs", he exclaimed, surprisingly enthusiastically shaking uncle Benjamins hand. He turned to Maria. "Welcome to you too, Moon princess. I hope that you will find this visit somewhat more comfortable than your last", he winked at his last statement and Maria couldn't help it but laugh at the way how he was trying to ease her worries. "Have no fear, lord Denoir, I have all but forgotten what happened last time and I am very much looking forward to this visit." Both Coeur Denoir en uncle Benjamin visibly relaxed slightly at that statement. Loveday then came forward to greet them. She hugged Maria tightly, but lingered whilst hugging uncle Benjamin. They gazed lovingly in each other's eyes, only to be interrupted be the rather loud arrival of Robin. He rushed into the courtyard followed by his ragtag band, only to be stopped in his tracks when he noticed their guest had already arrived. With some quick hand gestures, he send his men off and approached the group. "Sorry I'm late father, I had some unforeseen matters at hand" he explained to Coeur Denoir, glancing meaningfully at Maria. Coeur Denoir smiled and waved his apology away "No need to apologise, son, you are the heir of the Denoirs, you are going to have to become used to unforeseen circumstances." Robin flushed at his fathers praising words. Maria smiled, happy with their improved relationship.

Robin greeted uncle Benjamin and turned to Maria. He grasped her hand, and whilst smirking, placed a kiss on the back. "Good evening, princess. So pleased to see you again", he spoke with a decidedly posh accent. Maria stared at him wide eyed and burst into a fit of giggles. She quickly composed herself and curtsied, "The pleasure is all mine, master Denoir. And how pleasant it is, to discover you actually have manners". Robins grin widened at her remark. Not having released her hand, he tucked it in the crook of his arm and retorted, "Bad manners are also manners, and you do well to remember that". It was then they noticed the amused looks of the adults surrounding them, resulting in them slightly becoming flushed. "Well then, now that we are complete, I suggest we go to dinner", Coeur Denoir invitingly gestured towards the grand entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Coeur Denoir led the way inside, followed by Loveday, who was being escorted by uncle Benjamin. Robin was escorting Maria, who noticed the changes around the castle. The walls were cleaner and the place seemed lighter then last time she was there. She attributed the changes to the lifting of the curse, just like Moonacre Manor was restored to its former glory. "How are you feeling?" Robins question interrupted her line of thought. Seeing her looking incomprehensible at him, he clarified "about what happened yesterday? How are you feeling, are you hurt or so?" Maria smiled, touched by his concern. "No, I am mostly tired from running around much the last couple of days and well, yesterday was no different and rather trying in some ways." Robin laughed, "Only you can describe jumping of a cliff as trying". Maria grinned and said teasingly, "Why Robin, were you worried?" Robin glared playfully at her. He was about to retort when the party arrived at the great hall were dinner would be held.

Loud noises could be heard from outside and two guard were standing outside. Coeur Denoir motioned for the guards to open the door. A silence descended on the hall and everyone turned to the entrance. Coeur Denoir entered, followed by uncle Benjamin and Loveday. When Maria and Robin entered however, everyone burst out in loud cheers and applause. Cries like "Long live the Moonprinces" could be heard. Maria came to an abrupt stop, stunned by this unexpected reception. Robin tugged her forward, looking at her reassuringly. He led her to the table of honor, set for 5 people.

Coeur Denoir took place in the middle with Loveday and uncle Benjamin to his left and Robin and Maria to his right. He tapped his goblet against the table and the noise died down. "Welcome to all, family and friends alike. We are here today to celebrate the end of the curse. After all these years, the Denoirs and the Merryweathers have made peace with each other. Therefore it is with great pride and joy that I announce today that my daughter Loveday will be married to sir Benjamin Merryweather of Moonacre Manor." Everyone applauded loudly at this news.

When the applause died down, Coeur Denoir spoke again, "But we are also here to honor Maria Merryweather, the true Moonprincess of Moonacre. Despite all obstacles and threats, for which I again apologise deeply," Coeur Denoir inclined his head to Maria "she did not falter in her endeavours. In the end when all hope seemed lost, she bravely sacrificed herself without any taught, to save both Merryweathers and Denoirs alike. It is her courage that ensured the safety and the future of this valley. So, I believe I speak for all here present when I say, thank you Maria for everything you have done." Coeur Denoir lifted his goblet "To Maria, Moonprinces of Moonacre". The entire hall copied his movement and echoed "To Maria, Moonprinces of Moonacre".

Maria, who was blushing fervently, smiled shyly and nodded her head in gratitude, to overcome with emotion to speak. "And now, let the feast begin", Coeur Denoir exclaimed. On this cue, servants entered with plates and bowls stacked with a wide variety of food.

Robin leaned towards Maria, "You okay, princess?" Maria glared at him, "a little warning would have been nice, you know." Robin smirked, "And risk you bolting before the fun actually started? Never!" Maria ignored him and piled food on her plate, feeling ravenous all of a sudden.

During dinner, a joyful and vibrant atmosphere hanged in the room. People were laughing and eating, celebrating that the valley had been saved. When everyone was fully sated, musicians entered the room and started to play a lively tune. Tables were put to the side to make room for dancing.

Coeur Denoir addressed his guests of honor, "I would like to speak to all of you in my study before we continue with the festivities." He led them to his study and invited them all to sit down. Robin remained standing, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

Coeur Denoir addressed Maria, "I am sorry that I had to put you on display like that but I have to show to my family and clanmembers that the feud with the Merryweathers has ended. I hope you are not mad at me for not alerting you of what I was going to do." Maria smiled "I understand and I am not mad or upset, though I do would have liked a warning in advance." Next time when I plan to honor you, I'll be sure to tell you in advance", Coeur Denoir promised with a teasing smirk.

"Now for the reason, I asked you to come to my study. I wanted to bestow a gift on you, Maria." Maria already opened her mouth to protest but Coeur Denoir was quick to continue. "I know what you will say, but I am giving you this anyway." He handed Maria a small wooden box. When she opened it, she discovered that it held a golden ring with the crest of the Denoirs engraved. "This is a signet ring. It bears the crest of the Denoirs. If ever, you are in need of help or any kind of assistance, you just have to show this to a Denoir or one of our allies. They will be bound by their honour to help you in any way possible."

Maria was looking in awe at the gift she just received and what it meant. She curtsied to Coeur Denoir and thanked him, promising to treasure this gift and not to use it lightly.

Coeur Denoir smiled, "I believed Robin also had a present for you." Maria's head whipped to where Robin was standing. Robin smirked and pushed himself of the wall. He exited the room and returned immediately with a large, closed wicker basket. He placed it on the desk and reached inside for its contents.

When he turned around, Maria's eyes were immediately drawn to what he was holding. "Serena" she exclaimed, rushing over to Robin to receive his present, "Oh Serena I missed you, I thought I wouldn't see you again!" She hugged the animal close to her and looked up at Robin with a big smile. "Oh Robin, thank you! Where did you find her?" Robin turned a little pink and rubbed his neck. "Oh, I just stumbled over her while I was in the forest". "Now Robin, don't lie", Coeur Denoir admonished his son, "You spend hours looking for the blasted animal, you were barely on time for dinner." Robin turned even pinker at his father's words. When he noticed Maria smiling broadly at him with a happy sparkle in her eyes, he ducked his head and mumbled "It was nothing really, I was the reason you lost her so it only seemed right to return her to you."

Coeur Denoir, sensing his sons discomfort, addressed Loveday and uncle Benjamin, "Perhaps we can briefly discuss some issues concerning your marriage, though I believe the younger ones will want to be excused for this. Robin, why don't you take Maria back to the party? You can leave the rabbit in my study." Maria gently placed Serena back in the basket and followed a still blushing Robin outside.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was in full swing now and the dancefloor was filled with rows of people. When Robin and Maria entered, a group of four young boys, dressed similar to Robin, surrounded them. "Princess, we want to formally apologise for treating you the way we did.", one of the boys said, while glancing at Robin. "We hope that you can forgive us". Maria smiled, "There is no need to worry, I hold no grudges and I know that you were only executing orders." The boys looked relieved and starting introducing themselves. However, when the people around them noticed Maria's presence, they started to introduce themselves as well. Soon Maria's head was swimming with all the new names and faces that were being shouted at her and she started to feel to crowded.  
Robin noticed how her eyes were darting around, like she was trying to find a way out. "Come on, princess. Time to show me what they dance like in boring London." Robin pulled her out the throng of people surrounding her and onto the dancefloor. Maria visibly relaxed and lined up with Robin for a reel. "You feeling better now princess?" Maria was surprised by Robins question but realised that he must have noticed her discomfort. "Yes, it was getting a little bit to crowded to my liking." She hurriedly added, "but I am happy that everyone is so kind and welcoming."

The party lasted a few hours and around midnight, a carriage was called for to return the guests to Merryweather Manor. Uncle Benjamin and Loveday were standing to the side, saying their goodbyes in private, while Robin was helping an exhausted Maria into the carriage. "Well then princess, I will see you around I guess?" Robin felt strangely reluctant to part ways with Maria and unbeknownst to him, Maria felt likewise. She shyly made her request, "Well, I was hoping you could show me around the forest sometimes and teach me a few things about it?". Robin smirked "Well, I guess I can teach a lady like yourself a few things." They agreed that Robin was to drop by in the course of the following week so they could explore the forest.

When Robin showed up a week later at Merryweather Manor, miss Heliotrope reluctantly agreed to Maria having one day off each week to explore the valley for she was after all its Moon princess.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship between Robin and Maria. The basics that were laid out on that fateful day when they saved the valley, turned out to be solid foundations on which they build a strong and trusting friendship. They saw each other every week and explored the forest to their hearts content. On rainy days, they stayed inside and under Maria's guidance Robin started to learn how to play the piano.

When Loveday and uncle Benjamin were married a few months later, Maria was the maid of honour and Robin the best man. Though they both danced with several people at the wedding, one was never far away from the other. During the honeymoon of uncle Benjamin and Loveday, Robin resided at Moonacre Manor to provide protection in case it was needed. Miss Heliotrope barely saw Maria during that period. She had however warmed up to Robin and made no remarks on her absence, because she noticed Maria's evident happiness and what was the cause.

A year into the marriage, Loveday gave birth to a beautiful son, Henry William Merryweather. Maria and Robin adored their little nephew. Once a month, Robin and Maria took their nephew along on their outings to give Loveday and uncle Benjamin a day of peace and quiet. It became a familiar sight to see them sitting in the garden on a blanket, playing with the infant. Neither of them were willing to admit, that the sight of the other with a child did strange things to their stomach.

The years passed in a quiet and calm fashion. When Robin turned 18, Maria, being 16, was on the brink of adulthood herself. She remained petite but filled out nicely, if you asked her (and Robin though he would never admit to having such thoughts). A grand feast was organised to celebrate Robin's official grown up status. Maria wore a beautiful red gown and Robin couldn't keep his eyes of her. Uncle Benjamin and Coeur Denoir were casting meaningful glances at each other, already anticipating a possible match between another Merryweather and Denoir. Maria and Robin however remained oblivious.

With Robin turning 18, Coeur Denoir started to give him more tasks, befitting to his position of heir. After the birthday party, three weeks passed without a sign of Robin. Maria's mood worsened every passing day, going so far as to snapping at Marmaduke Scarlet. When Robin finally showed up halfway the following week during breakfast, she refused to see him and stormed off into the garden. Robin took one look at the remaining occupants of the table who were all looking thoroughly amused and took off after her.  
"Maria, come on, stop! You know I would have come sooner if I had the chance!", Robin called out while trying to catch up. Maria stopped and angrily shouted, "You could have send a note or one of your friends with a message. Do you know how worried I have been. You could have gone hunting and gotten severely injured. What if something had happened to you?". Her distress was evident on her face. Robin had caught up with her and grabbed her arm, stopping her from running away again. "I am sorry for not notifying you. Father was claiming so much of my time. He really thinks I am worthy to step in his footsteps one day and I didn't want to disappoint him or make a mistake. I was so focused on my new tasks and before I knew it three weeks had passed." Maria's anger softened at this. She knew that Robin still had issues with his and his fathers past. "I know and I am sorry for running from you like that. I was just really worried about you and to see you walk in like nothing was wrong, was more than I could stand." Robin felt strangely elated by Maria's admission that she worried over him. He pulled her into a hug and spoke into her hair, "I am sorry and I will find a way to see you more." Maria closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace. She was happy to be reunited with Robin and to know he was safe and sound. If she noticed her rapidly beating heart, she merely attributed it to the exertion of her run a few moments before.

After Robin's visit, two months passed without any news from him. The occupants from Moonacre Manor expected Maria's mood to turn sour again. However she retained her normal personality and though she was prone to staring wistful at the forest from the windows, she showed no outward signs of missing Robin whatsoever. The rest of the family was baffled. It was Loveday that discovered the truth. One morning, Loveday intercepted Marmaduke with Maria's morning milk and cookies and insisted that she carried it up to Maria's room. She hadn't been able to sleep well for she worried about her brother and her niece. She had every intention of waking Maria to have a good heart to heart conversation. The slightly panicked look of Marmaduke when she sailed away with the tray, she attributed to the disruption of his morning routine. When she entered the room, she placed the tray on the bedside table and went to open the curtains, whilst humming a lively tune. "Hhhmm, five more minutes Marmaduke", was the sleepy response coming from the bed. That was not the voice she expected! Loveday whirled around and gasped at the sight in front of her. For lying on the bed, were Maria and Robin, hands entwined. She noticed that Robin was lying on top of the blankets and both were thankfully fully clothed, albeit Maria in her nightwear. "What is the meaning of this?", she asked sharply. Robin and Maria, startled by the unexpected voice, shot up in bed. "Loveday! What are you doing here?", Robin questioned. "What I am doing here? I live here, now perhaps you should tell me what you are doing here, at this hour in the room of a young lady!", Loveday angrily exclaimed. Maria started blushing, realising how this must appear to Loveday. "It isn't like that Loveday!" she hurriedly explained, "Robin has no time during the day so he sometimes visits me when I go to bed. He normally leaves but it seems like we had fallen asleep again". "Again? How many times has he spend the night here?" Loveday was amazed no one had noticed or thought of this sooner. Of course the two of them were seeing each other somehow, otherwise Maria would have been a lot grumpier. She realised that this must have been going on since Robin's last visit. Robin sheepishly admitted, "I have fallen asleep 2 of 3 times now. Each time Marmaduke woke us up before the rest of you were awake. And nothing happened Loveday, I value Maria to much to take advantage of her like that!" Loveday knew her brother was telling the truth and that this may well be the only way in which they could regularly meet. She still had a question though. "How do you get in here without anyone noticing?" Seeing that Loveday's anger had abated a little, Robin just pointed to the entrance of the secret passageway she herself used to use. Loveday stared at it and burst into laughing. Maria and Robin were exchanging anxious glances at each other, fearing that Loveday was going to forbid their nightly visits. Loveday smiled at them, "Very well, your secret shall be safe with me but I trust you both to be responsible. I give you my trust so don't break it" she added sternly. Robin and Maria grinned widely at each other, relieved that it was Loveday who had discovered them and not miss Heliotrope. Surely the outcome would have been a lot different. Robin immediately took his leave, fearing that his father would notice his absence. When he left, Loveday looked meaningful at Maria, who pretended not to notice. "I am still feeling sleepy Loveday, I think I will be going back to bed". Loveday only grinned and left the room, feeling relieved that the matter had somehow solved itself. Maria curled back up in bed, basking in Robin's lingering scent.

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait, I have the story in my mind but getting it on paper seems to be more difficult then I thought :-) Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Don't know how much more it will be until I finish my storie. There will definitly be 1 more chapter, possible 2 of perhaps more depending on my inspiration._

 _PS: a special thank you to the kind reviewers and followers, I am really happy you like my story ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

A few months after Loveday discovered Robin in Maria's chamber, an invitation arrived at Moonacre manor. Vanessa, one of Maria's London friends, was getting married and she invited Maria and miss Heliotrope to the party. Though Maria was happy for Vanessa, she didn't want to leave her beloved Moonacre. However etiquette dictated that she had to accept the invitation. It was arranged that both she and miss Heliotrope were going to stay in London for two weeks, to visit old friends. Maria was feeling conflicted about her impending trip. She looked forward to seeing some friends again but she was going to miss Moonacre and its inhabitants tremendously, especially Robin. When she had announced their plans, he tried to be positive about them but she could tell that he disliked the situation. She felt strange around Robin nowadays and the thought of not seeing him for two weeks distressed her immensely. Robin apparently felt similar and in the weeks leading up to their departure he was once again a daily visitor of the Manor in order to spend as much time with Maria as possible.

The day of departure was a rainy day, like the valley itself was weeping because Maria was leaving. Robin tried to put on a brave front but he couldn't shake the feeling that this trip was going to change everything. He remained close to Maria until the moment of her departure. "Well then princess, looks like you're off. Try not to get lost to much in London as you do in the woods here." Maria glared at him "I haven't gotten lost in these woods for years and you know it. After all, you were the one who taught me my way around!" Robin laughed and ruffled her hair. "I know. Just stay out of trouble, will ya? I don't like you going somewhere where I can't help you." Maria was taken aback by his serious words. "I'll be careful Robin, I promise." She gently nudged his shoulder, "I will be back before you know it". Robin grasped her hand and gently pressed a kiss on it and muttered "I know princess, I'm just going to miss you." They stared at each other, feeling that things were changing between them. They were pulled out of it when miss Heliotrope called for Maria to embark the carriage so they could be on their way. Maria's eyes never left Robins face as the carriage was slowly driving away, her hand still tingling where Robin had pressed a kiss on it. He waved until she was no longer in sight and turned around to head back to the Denoir castle, feeling that it was going to take forever before these two weeks would pass.

 _I am sorry for the long delay, I couldn't figure out where I wanted the story to go and then reallife distractions kept me away :-) I am however going to finish this story, however long it may take. So here is a short chapter and the rest will follow (hopefully) soon. Thanks for having so much patience with me :-)_


End file.
